Beast
Beast-Type monsters are often overlooked, but often have great utility. Because they are relatively low in number compared to more popular monster types, there is no one specific theme or strategy common to them, though many have effects that assist them during the Battle Phase. Many Beasts are weaker utility monsters that splash well into other decks, like "Nimble Momonga", but a few Beasts are potent on their own, such as "Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest", which summons itself whenever ANY Beast is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, "Master of Oz", which is one of the strongest Fusion Monsters available in terms of sheer ATK, and "Naturia Beast", which has a potent Spell Card lockdown. One Beast-type card, "Rescue Cat", was previously only truly useful for setting up Ojama fusions, but since the release of Synchro Monsters, it has become a near-invaluable staple card in by summoning a Beast-type Tuner Monster and another Beast for an immediate Synchro Summon. This strategy has been supported in Duelist Revolution with the inclusion of several cards used by Team Unicorn, where as their deck's are based on Synchro Summoning using mostly Beast monsters to summon their "Thunder Unicorn", "Voltic Bicorn", and "Lightning Tricorn", which are all Beast-type synchro monsters. Archetypes include the Ojamas, Sphinx, the Koala monsters, Nordic Beasts and The Fabled sub-archetype. In addition, a good portion of the Crystal Beasts fall underneath this Type. Some other respectable Beast-Type monsters are "Super-Nimble Mega Hamster", "Zeman the Ape King", "Earthbound Immortal Cusillu", "Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest", "Yellow Baboon, Archer of the Forest", "Bazoo the Soul-Eater", "Berserk Gorilla", "King Tiger Wanghu", "Outstanding Dog Marron", "Mosaic Manticore", "Behemoth the King of All Animals", "Rescue Cat", "Neo-Spacian Dark Panther" and "Voltic Kong". Example Beast Decks Moja Deck A Moja deck is based around three TCG-Exclusive cards released in Raging Battle; "Moja", "King of the Beasts", and "Beast Striker". The idea is to have a King of the Beasts in the graveyard and continuously re-summon Moja so that King of the Beasts can continually revive itself no matter how many times it is destroyed. An example decklist can be found here. See also Moja Madness! For this deck, you can use cards such as: * Kinka-byo: Not only is this a Beast, but its effect allows the re-summon of Moja over and over - meaning you can special summon one King of the Beasts every turn and get this card back for later use. * Lock Cat: Not only is this a Beast, but its effect allows the special summon of Moja meaning you can special summon one King of the Beasts. * Key Mouse: It can search out "Moja" to your hand, and other monster like Kinka-byo, Lockat and Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter benefits from Moja's effect. * Giant Rat: It can search out "Moja", and benefits from Moja's effect in return. * Super-Nimble Mega Hamster: It can search out "Moja", Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter, Key Mouse or other Beast monsters LV3 or lower in face-down position and benefits from Moja's effect in return. * Rescue Cat: This also searches out "Moja", and can be retrieved by Moja in turn. * X-Saber Airbellum: It can be special summoned by "Rescue Cat" for an easy synchro summon. Its discard effect is also quite powerful. * Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest: With even more ATK than King of the Beasts, and an easy recursion effect, this is a handy card to have. Use it with Rescue Cat's drawback to keep a monster on the field at turn's end, combo it with Giant Rat and Moja, and much more. * Yellow Baboon, Archer of the Forest: Not as good as Green Baboon. It can only be summoned from your hand, and requires the removal of Beasts from your graveyard - not necessarily a good thing, because they can be very useful there. However, Yellow Baboon isn't a bad card. * Mosaic Manticore: Summons "Moja" and another monster so you recycle your monster, but be sure that your monster has an effect that actives in graveyard like Key Mouse and Giant Rat. * Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter: It's a Beast-type monster, with a nasty flip effect that can mill King of the Beasts or Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest. If this card is destroyed and you mill Green Baboon, the baboon can be instantly summoned! Also works with Rescue Cat - you can special summon a level 5 synchro monster when this card is paired with X-Saber Airbellum. * Creature Swap: Perfect for this deck. It works incredibly well with Moja, because of Moja's low ATK and good effect. And you steal your opponent's monster into the bargain. Giant Rat, Kinka-byo and Key Mouse is also very good for this purpose. * Foolish Burial: Instantly puts a King of the Beasts or a Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest into the graveyard for later use. * Pot of Avarice: You'll be discarding with Beast Striker, milling with Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter, thinning the deck with Giant Rat and Rescue Cat - this is perfect to use. With Pot of Avarice, Beast Striker's effect can be used more than just 3 times. * Solidarity: Buffs "King of the Beasts" to 3300 ATK, and allows you to destroy cards more easily. The drawback is not being able to use cards like "Sangan" or "Card Trooper". * Imperial Iron Wall: Cards cannot be removed from play, so Moja, King of the Beasts, Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest and other monsters cannot be removed. Imperial Beast Deck This deck is basically use Kinka-Byo to bring a Moja or a Key Mouse and special summon as many Chain Dog you can. Then use the apropiate effect: If you choose a Moja bring a King of the Beasts or Synchro summon a Naturia Leodrake, Mist Worm, Naturia Beast or Thunder Unicorn if is a Key Mouse. Trishula can't be an option because you must use Imperial Iron Wall to recycle Chain Dog and protect your cards from be removed like Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest and the monster that special summon your Kinka-Byo. This deck must be fast so cards such Hand Destruction, Foolish Burial, Card Destruction and Ryko, the Lightsworn Hunter can help this. For this deck, you can use cards such as: * Kinka-byo * Lock Cat * Key Mouse * Chain Dog * Behemoth the King of All Animals * Egotistical Ape * Pot of Avarice * Giant Rat * Super-Nimble Mega Hamster * X-Saber Airbellum * Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest * Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter * Creature Swap * Foolish Burial * Pot of Avarice * Solidarity * Imperial Iron Wall * Royal Decree Weenie Beasts This deck is based around swarming the field with beasts, mainly using Rescue Cat, and increasing their attack for an OTK. The deck is known as "Weenie" Beasts because, individually, most of the monsters in this deck have quite low attack. Some suggestions of cards to use for this deck: * Rescue Cat: One of the key cards in this deck. It can be used to search out most of the monsters in the deck and is essential for pulling off an OTK. You can search for either cards like "Milus Radiant" to pull off an OTK, or you can use it to grab "X-Saber Airbellum" and another card for a quick synchro. * Milus Radiant: Another very important monster, it can give a boost to your entire field; more than one on the field at a time can be deadly. * Tree Otter: Another very important card, it can give a boost to another beast; more than one on the field at a time can be powerful. Very useful with "Rescue Cat". * Hyena: Another very important monster if your deck is based around swarming beasts, it can give a powerful combo with "Rescue Cat" and "Creature Swap. * Chain Dog: Another very important beast if your deck is based around swarming beasts, Special Summons from your Graveyard If you control exactly 2 face-up Beast-Type, combine with X-Saber Airbellum and synchro Voltic Bicorn * Giant Rat: Can search out a lot of cards, including "Rescue Cat". * Inferno Reckless Summon: Can be extremely useful in combination with such cards as "Milus Radiant". * Spiritual Earth Art - Kurogane: Can pull a Rescue Cat from your grave, which you can cycle for two more cards. It can also get a "Milus Radiant", which you can use "Inferno Reckless Summon" on for two more. * Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest: A useful card that can be used in combination with Rescue Cat's ability, which destroys the monsters at the end of the turn. * Gaia Power: A free attack boost to your whole field. * X-Saber Airbellum: A beast-type tuner that can be searched out with Rescue Cat. * Sea Koala: Can help destroy any attack position monster on the opponent's side of the field. * Closed Forest: one poweful field for swarming beasts down deck, because all face-up Beast-Type monsters you control gain 100 ATK for each monster in your Graveyard and also, neither player can activate Field Spell Cards. Field Spell Cards cannot be activated during the turn this card is destroyed. * Spiritual Forest Each turn, the first face-up Beast-Type you control that would be destroyed by battle, is not destroyed. This card will protect the first Beast extremely useful for several combo. * Poison Fangs Each time a Beast-Type monster inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, inflict extra 500 damage. * The Big March of Animals: It can give up to a most of your 1000 ATK boost to your whole field. * Wild Nature's Release Increase the ATK of 1 Beast by an amount equal to its DEF. Destroy the monster during the End Phase of the turn that this card is activated. after you can pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest from your hand or the Graveyard. * Solidarity: An extra 800 ATK each is amazing and can stack up quickly. :This deck can also be built using Royal Decree; just take out most of the traps and put these in. Category:Types Category:Deck Type